10th Wang Clan Patriarch
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Deceased | KilledBy = Wang Tengfei | Cod = Absorption | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = Wang Clan Wang Tengfei | Friend = | Enemy = Meng Hao | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Wang Clan (Planet South Heaven) | Occupation = Tenth Wang Clan Patriarch of the South Heaven branch | Affiliation = Wang Clan | Sect = | VastExpanse = Old Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Cultivation = Peak Dao Seeking | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 2, Chapter 137 | Manhua = | Book = 2 , 3 | Appearsin = | Quotation = You entered the realm of Perfection, kid. There’s a thing called Karma in the world, and today, I will help you to sow it. In the future, I will seize your Perfection, that will be the reaping of the Karma. | Speaker = 10th Patriarch of Wang Clan | Book# = 3 | Chapter# = 308 | ChapterName = I'm His Master! | Introduction = The 10th Patriarch is a one of the major antagonistic characters in [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|''I Shall Seal the Heavens]]. He once saved Meng Hao in the hopes that he'll someday benefit from the latter's growth. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is the 10th Patriarch of the Wang Clan's South Heaven branch and his real name was never given. | History = He was first introduced when he awoke from his slumber when Meng Hao created his Perfect Foundation. Stuck in Dao Seeking, he believed he could steal Meng Hao's cultivation and then ascend as a False Immortal. Throughout ''Books Two to Four, unbeknownst to Meng Hao, he acted as a benefactor to the latter behind the scenes by hiding him from the Ji Clan. When he came into the light, he at that time attempted to steal Meng Hao's cultivation base but Meng Hao escaped. Later on he caught Meng Hao again, only for him to escape again to the Milky Way Sea, He Almost Caught Meng Hao again but Patriarch Reliance interfered. After battling Patriarch Reliance he realized that Meng Hao had escaped to the Third Ring Milky Way Sea to capture Meng Hao he employed the three major Saint Sects of the Milky Way Sea to aid him in the search. The third sect Sun Soul Society faked it's involvement in order to let Meng Hao escape to the Second Ring of the Milky Way Sea. Due to Meng Hao's Dao Severing he was able to find Meng Hao and steal Meng Hao’s cultivation base, however due to Meng Hao damaging his soul using Han Shan's Immortal Sword his soul was dying. He then went on a genocide against his clan in order to stabilize and repair his soul which failed but he still didn't die. Doing this caused him to complexity go insane asking himself if it was worth it claiming he was guilty. He later reappeared spouting his madness, infuriating Meng Hao. To the extent that he refused to not only not kill him but made it so that the Karma of the killings of his clan would always haunt him. Wang Tengfei then sacrificed his soul to the patriarch in order to end his own miserable life. Wang Tengfei some time then took control of the 10th Patriarch's body gaining Meng Hao’s form power in the process, and in essence killing the 10th Patriarch. | Trivia =As Wang Lin was stuck at the fifteenth level of Qi Condensation stage, he stole another cultivator's cultivation foundation to break through Foundation Establishment and cultivate to the same level as the one he stole from. Wang Lin is the ancestor the Patriarch referred to. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonistic Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Wang Clan (Planet South Heaven)/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Deceased